College Life
by katielovesrob
Summary: What happens when Elena goes off to College in New York and meets Damon a very attractive Medical student and Professor Northman, a very attractive math teacher. Will she choice the doctor or the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. New story. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Elena never thought this day would come. She never thought she would walk across that stage and find the love of her live. **

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena was starting her first day of college. She was excited to experience the college life she kept hearing about. She was ready for a fresh start since her and her boyfriend had broken up right before she left. She was also all the way across the country at NYU. She had always wanted to live in New York. She was studying to be a teacher. She worked her ass off back in California to get a full scholarship to NYU. She was sad about leaving all her friends and family and her BFF Caroline but she was excited to make new friends. She had gotten all registered and was heading to her dorm. Her mom wanted to come out and help her move but couldn't so Elena was on her own. She headed to her room. She was living in co-ed dorms. She would share her room was another girl but everything else was co-ed. She opens the door and sees that both beds were empty. She was a little upset because she was curious to meet her new roommate. She picked a side and put her suitcase and back bag down. All her stuff was getting ship to her. Along with a bunch of surprise from her mom who said she wasn't aloud to buy anything until she saw everything her mom had bought for her. Elena started to unpack the little bit of stuff she had but she really had no place to put anything because the only things the dorms came with was a bed and a desk. She started to put things on her half of the closet. Then there was a knock on the door. She opens it and it was a deliveryman.

"I have some packages for Ms. Gilbert."

"That's me."

She signs for the packages and the deliver man brought in 4 large boxes. Elena thanks him and he left. She opens the first box and there was a mini fridge. She smiled because she knew she really wanted one plus it looked like an amp the excite one she told her mom. Her mom had left a note inside it.

**Elena -**

**I'm hoping this is the first box you open and if it is yeah if not oh well. Well I'm sending you a total of 10 boxes. They are all supposed to be there within two days. Do not stock this just yet. ;) I hope you enjoying everything. Call me when you get all settled in.**

**Love Mom**

Elena smiled and moved her fridge to where she wanted it and opened her next box. This box was a T.V. way to big for her tiny room. With that there was also a note saying that her mom was sending someone tomorrow to mount the TV for her. Her mom thinks of everything. The third box had her sheets, towels and all the stuff she needed. In there was a note saying that there should be one of her boxes should arrive later with a handy man to put together her dresser. The fourth and fine box was the best of the 4. It was filled with snacks and drinks. She had gotten everything put away that she could. She knew what was the fifth box but she wondered what else the other 5 boxes could contain. She assumed one would have clothes since her mom only let her take her favorite clothes with her, which was not nearly as much as she needed. She was about to grab her bag and head to the college fair when she heard someone insert a key. She got a huge smile on her face. She was so excited to meet her new roommate.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone like it. Please review and let me know. **

**New Chapter next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. **_

_**Time for Elena to meet her new room mate.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The door open and Sookie walked in, "Hey I'm Sookie."

"Hey, I'm Elena . Nice to meet you."

Behind her was her mom, dad and two sisters helping her move everything in.

"I see you already stated unpacking" Sookie said.

"Yeah my mom is sending me the rest of my stuff tomorrow except for my dresser that is coming in later."

"Ok, damn that is a huge T.V."

"Oh, yeah a guy is coming tomorrow to mount it on the wall."

"Ok awesome."

"Well, I'm going to let you unpack and get saddled in. I'm going to explore. Here is my number if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks."

Elena walks out with a huge smile on her face. She was excited because Sookie seemed super awesome. She could not wait to get to know her more. After about an hour of walking around she got a call from a random number.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah."

"Hey its Sookie, um your dresser is here."

"Oh, ok I'll head back now, do you want a coffee?"

"Sure, a white mocha ice please."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Elena hung up the phone and headed to the local coffee shop. She loved to sit and do homework at the coffee shops back home so wanted to start checking out some out here. She ordered the two coffees and was already in love with the place. She panned to ask them if they were hiring next time she was there. She headed back to the dorm. She opened the door and Sookie was alone just finishing up making her bed.

"Here is your coffee."

"Thank you, how do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

I turn and looked at my new dresser. Of course it matched everything else. There were also two more boxes on my bed.

"Oh, yeah those also came for you."

I opened both boxes and they were full of clothes and shoes. Elena smiled.

Sookie said, "Dang!"

"Yeah my mom decided I needed a whole new wardrobe and stuff."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I am expecting three more boxes which I have no idea what is in them."

"How many has she sent you so far?"

"Seven."

"Damn, so two were clothes and shoes, what were in the others?"

"One was the dresser, the other one was my min fridge over there and another was filled with snacks and drink and the last was the TV."

"That is awesome, any idea what is in the others?"

"No, idea."

They both laughed and finished unpacking.

"Hey want to go to a party with me tonight?" Elena asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Awesome, I'm going to start getting ready."

"Me too, help me pick something out."

"Sure if you help me."

They both smiled and started getting ready. They both were laughing and getting to know each other the whole time. About an hour or so later they headed to there first college party. Elena sent a quick text to her mom thanking her for everything and told her she would call her tomorrow.

"So where is the party at and how did you get invited to a party on the first day?" "It's at one of the frat houses. My one friend from California here boyfriend goes to school here this is his third year and he invited me."

"That is awesome. Maybe we can meet some quick frat boys."

"That is the plan."

They both laughed and link arms and headed to the frat house.

"Is it a long walk? I might die in these heals if we have to walk far."

"No it's on sorority row which basically right across the street."

"Thank goodness."

They both looked good and were excited for the first official college party. The party had already started and was under full swing by the time they got there. They both had huge smile because all the guys were checking them out.

"Lets find Klaus."

"Ok."

They headed in the house in search for Klaus who was Caroline's boyfriend.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope everyone like it. **

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope everyone likes the story. Time for a party.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Klaus saw Elena first. He walks over to her, "Elena!"

"Klaus!" they both hugged.

"You look amazing as usual."

"Thank you, this is my roommate Sookie, Sookie this is Klaus."

They both shock hands. "Nice to meet you, so how is everything going?"

"Good, got basically all moved in."

"Good, where is your dorm?"

"Just right across the street."

"Sweet, well have fun tonight both of you, And oh, please call Caroline tomorrow, she already asked about you twice today."

"I will, bye Klaus."

Klaus walk away and Sookie and Elena headed to go get some drinks.

"So are we getting drunk tonight?" Sookie asked.

"I might, I do not know yet."

"Ok."

They both grab a drink and start to walk around. Elena then ran into someone. "I am so sorry." Elena looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"No it was my fault." Elena just smiled.

"Hey, I am Damon."

"Hi Damon, I'm Elena."

Elena was about to introduce Sookie but she was gone, so Elena looked back at Damon who was just smiling.

"Can I get you a refill?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you."

Damon walks away to grab Elena a drink and Elena admire his backside. He was wearing a simply black shirt and jeans and damn did he look good. He turned back and walk back towards Elena and hander her a drink.

"Thank you."

Damon and Elena started talking. Elena learned that Damon was also a junior studying to be a doctor. He was from New York and like Elena was a huge Yankee fan. He was part of the same fraternity as Klaus. Elena would have to ask Klaus about him later. After about three hours of talking Damon asked Elena if he could walk her home. She had not seen Sookie in hours so she said sure.

They headed back to Elena 's dorm room. They got to the door and Elena unlocked it "This is me."

"I had a great time meeting you tonight."

"Me too."

"Could I get your number?"

"Sure." Elena gave him her number.

"I'll call you."

"Ok, night." Damon leaned in and kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Night." Elena went inside and shut the door. She leaned against the door and smiled wide.

"So how was your night?" Elena jumped; she hadn't realized Sookie was there. "Amazing, yours?"

"Really good, had so much fun and got me some digits." They both laughed.

"Did you get Damon's number?"

"No, but he asked for mine and said he would call."

"Nice, well I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Me too."

Elena and Sookie both got ready for bed.

"Night, Elena."

"Night Sookie."

They turned off the lights and got into bed.

Right before Elena fell asleep she got a text from Ian: **I'm so glad I bump into, I had a great time getting to know you. I would love to show you around New York tomorrow. Maybe get some dinner. Let me know. Night beautiful. **

Elena smiled big and fell asleep so excited for tomorrow.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please review guys, next chapter is Elena and Damon's date. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Elena woke to a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. The last of her boxes were there and the handy man was there to put the TV up. Sookie was already up and getting ready to go take a shower.

"Morning" Sookie said.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good you?"

"Good."

"Well I'm going to shower. What are you plans for today?"

"Well as soon as he is done with TV. I'm going to shower because Damon texted me and wants to show me around and take me to dinner tonight."

"Awesome, what time?"

"I don't know, I need to text him."

"Ok, well want to go to lunch?"

"Sure"

By this time the guy was done with the TV. He left and they both headed to the shower. After coming back and getting ready Elena opened her three remaining boxes. One had a PS3, a Wii and an Xbox with a bunch of games and movies. The second box was full of books. That box made Elena smile. The third box had a new camera and tons of stuff so she could scrap book everything.

"Your mom is awesome."

"Yeah, she knows me so well, if you ever want to play any games or watch anything go ahead."

"Thanks."

Elena put all her new stuff away. Then her and Sookie headed out to find somewhere to eat. They had walked about a mile and found a little café and decided to go there for lunch. They got a table and look over the menu. They both ordered ice-teas.

"I'm thinking about getting a salad," Sookie said.

"I'm thinking half salad and half sandwich."

"Nice."

The waiter comes over and takes their order.

"Damn, he is a cutie." Sookie said.

"Yes he is."

They both laughed and started talking. They both had so much in common. There food arrived.

"This looks so yummy" Sookie said.

"Yes it does."

They both dug in. They both hardly said anything because they were enjoying their food so much. They both finished at about the same time.

"That was really good" Elena said.

"Yes it was."

The waiter cleared there plates and brought them the check. They both went to grab it but Elena snatched it first.

"I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you can get the next one."

"Deal."

Elena pays the check and they headed back to the dorm. Damon had told Elena he would pick her up at around three. It was now 2:15.

"Help me get ready?"

"Of course."

Sookie and Elena started looking through Elena 's closet trying to find the perfect outfit. They ended up picking out a simple pair of black rip skinny jeans and a red flannel top, along with a pair of red converses. Sookie put Elena 's hair in a simple fish net and put light make-up on her.

"You look perfect."

Elena smiled and then there was a knock on the door.

"I guess I will see you later."

"Bye, have fun."

Elena opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Damon. Damon was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue button up t-shirt with the top two buttons up so you could see some of his perfectly tanned chest. Elena had to bite her lower lip because damn Damon was hot.

"You look amazing."

Elena blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Damon grabbed Elena 's hand and they headed out.

"So I was thinking we could walk around, I can show you some of the sights then we can go to dinner."

"Sounds perfect to me."

They both smiled and headed out.

"Lets get a cab."

"Ok."

Damon haled a cab and told him to go to Town Square. Damon and Elena 's date had officially begun and Damon had a lot in store from this sweet innocent little girl from California.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review, new chapter soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the lag everyone. Been busy with school. Hope everyone likes the new chapter. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

The cab pulled up in the middle of Town Square. Damon paid the cabby and grabbed Elena 's hand. They started walking around Town Square.

"Have you ever been to New York before?"

"Yes, only once when I toured the shoo and fell in love with it instantly."

"Well I'm glad you did." Elena smiles.

"I can't wait for Monday" Elena said.

"First day of college exciting."

"I'm a little nervous."

"You will do fine, Just hope you don't get Mr. Northman."

"What does he teach?"

"Most of the math classes."

"Damn I have a math class Monday morning."

"That sucks. Just make sure to do all your work and answer and ask lots of questions."

"Ok, well I'm good at math so."

"Then you should be fine. "

Elena smiled and they continued walking.

Damon was pointing out things to Elena left and right. It was a Saturday so there were a lot of people.

"So I know you probably want to get ready tomorrow for class and everything but if you up for it I have two tickets to the Yankees game and they are playing Boston."

"I would love to go."

"Awesome, if we get there early we can watch batting practice."

"Sweet."

After about two and half hours of walking they decided to find somewhere to eat. "There is this amazing pizzeria down the street" Damon said.

"Pizza sounds perfect."

They headed down the street towards the pizzeria. They walk in and Damon grabbed a table and they sat down.

"Want to split a pizza?" Damon asked.

"Sure."

The waiter came over and Damon orders a soda and Elena order lemonade.

"So what do you like on your pizza?"

"Cheese, sausage, and pepperoni."

"Perfect, me too."

Elena smiled. She couldn't believe how much her and Damon had in common. They had an amazing dinner laughing and talking the whole time.

"Do you have room for desert because they have the best cheesecake here."

"I love cheesecake."

"Awesome want to share a piece?"

"Sure."

Damon put in the order for the cheesecake. Damon feed Elena the cheesecake. It was so romantic. Damon paid the bill and they started to walk again. After about another hour of walking, Damon hauled a cab and they headed back to Elena 's dorm. They got to Elena 's room.

"I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too."

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow for the game."

"Yes, I'll text you exactly what time."

"Ok."

Damon leans in and kisses Elena.

"Good night" Damon said.

"Night."

Elena walks back into her rom and smiles.

Sookie smiles back at her, "Tell me everything."

Elena walks over to her bed and sat down.

"It was amazing. We walk around Town Square, and then shared a pizza. He feed me cheesecake. Then he just kissed me and damn he is an amazing kisser."

"Sounds like a perfect first date."

"It was then he asked me to go to the game with him tomorrow."

"Lucky you, and I also have a date tomorrow."

"Oh really? With who?"

"His name is Michael. I met him at the party."

"Nice well we both better get some sleep."

They both got into bed and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Damon got back to the frat house with a huge smile.

"Date went well I'm guessing." Klaus said.

"Yeah, Elena is amazing."

"I'm happy for you. But I tell you know you hurt her I'll kill you. She had a really rough break up before she left California."

"I wont, I promise."

Damon headed up to bed and promised himself and Elena that he would never break her heart.

**End of Chapter**

**So they had there first date. Hope everyone liked it. **

**Please review.**

**New chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay everyone. 3 online classes were kicking my ass but today was my last day. So here is the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

Damon woke up after a wonderful night of dreaming about Elena and her amazing smile and the way she laughed at all of his jokes. He got up and headed for the shower. He wore his blue jeans and his CC Sabathia jersey sense he knew he was pitching today. He wondered if Elena had a jersey and decided if she did not he would buy her one. He got all ready and grabs his keys and headed across the street to pick up Elena.

**Meanwhile…**

Elena and Sookie woke up early to go for a run. They both were super excited for their dates. They were heading back towards the dorm when Elena stops.

Sookie stops and took our here headphones, "Elena you ok?"

"Yes, I just got distracted."

"From what?"

Elena pointed to an open window at the frat house and Sookie did not see anything and she was about to say something when she sees Damon walk by in just a towel. "Hot Damn!"

"Yeah, very distracting" Elena laughed.

"You are one lucky bitch."

"Yes I am."

They both smiled and headed inside. They both headed straight for the shower. Once they finished they both headed to the room.

"So what are you wearing?" Sookie asked.

"Umm I am thinking my Jeter jersey and a pair of shorts. It is kind a hot outside. What about you?"

"Umm my blue dress with the matching heels."

"Nice, that dress is really cute."

They both started to get ready for their dates. They both finished at about the same time.

"Damn, Tay you look good."

"Thanks, you look cute."

"Thanks."

What time is Damon coming to get you?"

"Umm, he should be here any minute. What about Michael?"

"In about 20 minutes."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Elena said with a smile.

Elena opens the door to a smiling Damon.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

They both look each over.

"Ok, who are you wearing?" Damon asked.

"Jeter of course. What about you?"

"Sabetha."

"Nice."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, bye Sookie, have fun."

"You too."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and they headed down stairs to Damon's car.

"So are we taking the train or a cab?" Elena asked.

"Neither, actually I thought I would drive."

"Awesome, which care is yours?"

"The Camaro."

"No its not?"

"Yeah why?"

"That is my dream car."

Damon smiles big and opens the door for Elena. Elena sits down and smiles. She had never actually been inside a Camaro and she could not wait to see how it drove. Damon got in the driver set and turned the car on. The engine purred. "That sounds amazing" Elena said with a huge smile. Damon smiled and put on his sunglasses and they headed out. They listen to mixture of different music. Elena was enjoying the car ride so much. He never took her out like this. They got to the stadium and Damon walk around and open the door and helped Elena out. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. Elena smiled.

"I had to before you get in there because I am sure you will be going insane." "Probably."

They both smile and head inside. Elena was expecting them to have ok seats but she was very wrong. They had sets front row on the Yankees side right where the batters circle was. They sat down and Elena's face lite up.

"These seats are amazing."

"Yeah, my dad is a season ticket holder for the box and every year he reserves these seas for certain games."

"That is awesome."

Elena was about to say something else but then Derek Jeter walks over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Damon. What's up man?" Jeter gives Damon the typical guy handshake. "Nothing much just here with my friend Elena, who is one of your biggest fans." Elena was standing there speechless.

"Oh really, well its always nice to meet a fan especially one as cute as you."

Jeter leans over and kisses Elena on the check.

"I'll come by and see you two later and Damon tell your dad I said hi."

"Will due Derek."

Jeter walks away and Elena still had not said anything, she could not believe was friends with Jeter and that the Derek Jeter just kissed her on the cheek.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

" You ok?"

"Yeah, umm you did not tell me you know Jeter."

"I actually know the whole team."

"How?"

"Dad actually works for the Yankees."

"That's amazing."

Damon smiled and almost ever player either came over or waved at Damon before the game. Elena was in heaven. The game finally started and they both got really into the game.

At one point Jeter was on the on-deck circle and turns to Elena, "This hit is for you." Elena smiled and blushed. Damon just rolled his eyes. Jeter ended up hitting a homerun. After Jeter touch home plate, he walks over and kissed Elena's hand and winks. Elena almost passed out. The Yankees up winning four to one. They were both so happy.

"Do you want to go to the locker room?"

"Yes!"

Damon grabs Elena's hand and they head to the locker room. Elena walks around and got all the players autographs. She got to Jeter last.

"Nice hit."

"Thanks, did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes."

"Good if you ever want tickets to another just let me know." Jeter handed Elena a card and he walk away. Elena look at it and it was his number. Elena smiled. "Ready?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" she grabs his hand and they head to the car then head back to Elena's dorm. Damon pulled up and walks Elena to her room.

"Thanks for an amazing day."

"Anytime." They kissed.

"Good luck tomorrow. Call me after class."

"Ok."

Damon left and Elena went inside to get ready for tomorrow with the famous Mr. Northman.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone like the chapter. Please review.**

**Next chapter we meet Mr. Northman.**

**Baby Sitter Fans: NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**

**Deal Breaker Fans: ALSO NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**


End file.
